criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Patty McCormack
|birthplace = Brooklyn, New York |family = Frank Russo Elizabeth McCormack Danielle Catania Robert Catania Bob Catania |yearsactive = 1951-present }}Patricia McCormack (born Patricia Ellen Russo) is an American actress best known for her Academy Award nominated role as Rhoda Penmark in the psychological dramatic movie The Bad Seed. Biography McCormack was born Patricia Ellen Russo on August 21, 1945, in Brooklyn, New York, to Frank Russo and Elizabeth McCormack. McCormack has been acting for the majority of her life, getting her first on-screen role at the age of 6 years old, when she portrayed the character of Fay Oliver in the comedic film Two Gals and a Guy. McCormack would even get her first major role at the age of 11, when she portrayed the psychotic killer Rhoda Penmark in the psychological dramatic movie The Bad Seed, a role which even earned her a nomination for an Academy Award. Since then, McCormack has appeared on TV shows and movies such as Stan Against Evil, Supernatural, Shark, The Master, Heart of the Beholder, Chicanery, The Sopranos, Cold Case, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds McCormack portrayed Marcia Gordon, an elderly woman assaulted during an investigation to stop The Tommy Killer, in the Season One episode "Plain Sight". Filmography *General Hospital - 4 episodes (2018) - Dr. Monica Quartermaine *La maison des secrets (2017) - Sylvia Holmes *Stan Against Evil (2017) - Priscilla Atherton *Chance (2017) - Amy Debbs *The Garage Sale (2017) - Celeste *Atwill at Large - 3 episodes (2017) - Joanie Carvell *Vikes (2017) - Mrs. Knudsen *The Ranch (2017) - Charlene *Chicanery (2017) - Sandra Monescu *A Moving Romance (2017) - Mrs. Norrell *Hart of Dixie - 4 episodes (2013-2015) - Sylvie Stephens-Wilkes *Atwill Web Series (2014) - Joanie Carvell *Buttwhistle (2014) - Grandma Confer *Have You Met Miss Jones? - 7 episodes (2012-2013) - Connie Campolotarro *Have You Met Miss Jones? (2012) - Connie Campolotarro *Scandal (2012) - Anne Pierce *Supernatural (2012) - Eleanor Holmes *The Master (2012) - Mildred Drummond *Soda Springs (2012) - Beth *GCB (2012) - Chessy *Prime Suspect (2012) - Lillian Duffy *2ND Take (2011) - Estelle *Desperate Housewives (2010) - Teresa Pruitt *Elevator Girl (2010) - Rosemary *Greek - 2 episodes (2009) - Joan *Citizen Jane (2009) - Gertrude McCabe *Private Practice (2009) - Cynthia *A Christmas Proposal (2008) - Maggie *South of Nowhere (2008) - Mary Spencer *Frost/Nixon (2008) - Pat Nixon *Shark (2008) - Mary Belkin *Psycho Hillbilly Cabin Massacre! (2007) - Ma *Smith (2007) - Tracy Breen *In the Wall (2007) - Dolores *What About Brian (2006) - Lillian *Left in Darkness (2006) - Grandmother *Seth (2006) - Mother *The Sopranos - 5 episodes (2000-2006) - Liz La Cerva *Heart of the Beholder (2005) - Helen *Criminal Minds - "Plain Sight" (2005) TV episode - Marcia Gordon *Entourage (2005) - Realtor *Grey's Anatomy (2005) - Rebecca Franklin *Gone But Not Forgotten (2005) - Andrea Hammerhill (credited as Patty McCormick) *NYPD Blue (2005) - Jeannie Wyatt *Mystery Woman: Snapshot (2005) - Barbara Sommers *Skin - 4 episodes (2003-2004) - Irene *Shallow Ground (2004) - Helen Reedy *Cold Case (2004) - Mavis Breen *The D.A. (2004) - Jeanie Carlson *Target (2004) - Maysie *The Kiss (2003) - Priscilla Standhope *The Silvergleam Whistle (2003) - Motel Manager *Inhabited (2003) - Olivia Hagen *Choosing Matthias (2001) - Mrs. Leonard *The Medicine Show (2001) - Janice Piegi *Family Law (2001) - Monica Whitman *Acceptable Risk (2001) - Lois *The Silencing (2000) - Betty *ER (2000) - Mrs. Dwyer *Silent Predators (1999) - Vera Conrad *Baywatch (1997) - Rose O'Hara *Mommy's Day (1997) - Mrs. Sterling *Mommy (1995) - Mommy *Empty Nest (1992) - Fran *Doogie Howser, M.D. (1990) - Marge Lester *Freddy's Nightmares (1989) - Estonia 'Stoney' Adler *The New Lassie (1989) - Katherine Squires *The Flamingo Kid (1989) - Mrs. Brody *Murder, She Wrote - 2 episodes (1987-1988) - Detective Kathleen Chadwick/Lana Whitman *Saturday the 14th Strikes Back (1988) - Kate Baxter *Private Road: No Trespassing (1988) - Alice Wilson *Head of the Class - 2 episodes (1988) - Madeline Mardian *The Law and Harry McGraw (1987) - Gloria Billings *Boys Will be Boys (1987) - Wendy Worth *Mr. Sunshine (1986) - Ellen *On Wings of Eagles (1986) - Liz Coburn (credited as Patricia McCormack) *Answers (1985) - Mandy Morgan *Partners in Crime (1984) - Irene (credited as Patricia McCormack) *Remington Steele (1984) - Vera Woodman (credited as Patricia McCormack) *Invitation to Hell (1984) - Mary Peterson (credited as Patricia McCormack) *Hotel (1984) - Paula (credited as Patricia McCormack) *Night Partners (1983) - Sophie Metzman *Magnum, P.I. (1982) - Assistant District Attorney Carol Baldwin (credited as Patricia McCormack) *Romance Theatre - 5 episodes (1982) - Sally *Dallas - 3 episodes (1981-1982) - Evelyn Michaelson (credited as Patricia McCormack) *The Ropers - 28 episodes (1979-1980) - Anne Brookes *Fantasy Island (1979) - Marg Atkins *Emergency! - 3 episodes (1972-1979) - Gail/Janet Caldwell *Friends (1979) - Vanessa *The Love Boat (1978) - Beth Donaldson *As the World Turns - 2 episodes (1975-1976) - Kim Sullivan Reynolds Stewart Andropoulos Hughes *Marcus Welby, M.D. - 2 episodes (1974-1975) - Doctor Newman/Marilyn Bryson *Mobile One (1975) - Unknown Character *Bug (1975) - Sylvia Ross *Cannon (1975) - Linda Halsey *The Manhunter (1974) - Doris Brady *The Wide World of Mystery (1974) - Tanya *Barnaby Jones (1974) - Angie McClaine *The Streets of San Francisco (1974) - Jill Cameron Lawrence *Police Story (1974) - Marie Hall (credited as Patty Mc Cormack) *Don Quixote (1972) - Dulcie *O'Hara, U.S. Treasury (1972) - Gilda Julian *The Best of Everything (1970) - Linda Warren *Lancer (1969) - Pearl Sickles *The Young Animals (1968) - Janet *The Young Runaways (1968) - Deanie Donford *The Mini-Skirt Mob (1968) - Edie *Maryjane (1968) - Susan Hoffman *The Wild Wild West (1968) - Betsy *The Farmer's Daughter (1964) - Helga *The Doctors - 6 episodes (1963) - Student Nurse *Rawhide - 2 episodes (1962-1963) - Sarah Higgins/Julie Cannon *Jacktown (1962) - Margaret (credited as Miss Patty McCormack) *The New Breed (1962) - Karen Kegler (credited as Patty McCormick) *Young Dr. Malone (1962) - Lisha Steele *The Explosive Generation (1961) - Janet Sommers *Route 66 - 2 episodes (1960-1961) - Jan Emerson/Jenny Slade *Death Valley Days (1960) - Virginia Reed *The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn (1960) - Joanna Wilkes *The Chevy Mystery Show (1960) - Dotty Halsey *One Step Beyond (1959) - Emmy Horvath *The United States Steel Hour - 2 episodes (1954-1959) - Rachel Sullivan *Peck's Bad Girl - 14 episodes (1959) - Torey Peck *Playhouse 90 - 5 episodes (1957-1959) - Ketti Doner/Mahala May/Jane/Toby Green/Helen Keller *Wagon Train (1958) - Mary Ellen Thomas *Kathy O' (1958) - Kathy O'Rourke *Goodyear Theatre (1958) - Gussie *Studio 57 - 2 episodes (1957-1958) - Unknown Characters *Matinee Theatre - 2 episodes (1957-1958) - Lucy Smith *Kraft Theatre - 3 episodes (1953-1958) - Jeannie Bowers *The Snow Queen (1957) - Angel, the Robber Girl (English version, voice) *All Mine to Give (1957) - Annabelle Eunson *Cavalcade of America (1957) - Trudy Marshall *Mama - 2 episodes (1949-1956) - Cousin Ingeborg *The Bad Seed (1956) - Rhoda Penmark *General Electric Theater (1956) - Unknown Character *Climax! (1956) - Lovejoy Mason *Casablanca (1955) - Unknown Character *Armstrong Circle Theatre (1954) - Judy *The Philco-Goodyear Television Playhouse (1954) - Dovie *The Motorola Television Hour (1954) - Ginny Mitchell *Campbell Summer Soundstage - 2 episodes (1954) - Unknown Character *The Web (1954) - Unknown Character *The Revlon Mirror Theater (1953) - Unknown Character *Willys Theatre Presenting Ben Hecht's Tales of the City (1953) - Unknown Character *Man Against Pain (1953) - Unknown Character *Here Comes the Groom (1951) - Orphan (uncredited) *Two Gals and a Guy (1951) - Fay Oliver (uncredited) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses